


Concentration

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: I thought of another way of talking about Lupin and sauce just now. So I wrote another drabble. Lupin100 community on LJ.





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of another way of talking about Lupin and sauce just now. So I wrote another drabble. Lupin100 community on LJ.

"Now Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, what did you mean by dropping that Dung-bomb in class? You both know it's a forbidden item."

"Well, revising vampires wasn't very exciting, so we thought we'd make it a bit more challenging."

"Yeah, an excercise in concentration. Very important when we take our O.W.L.s."

"I think you two need a lesson in concentration."

"But Professor, we were concentrating very hard really."

"Yeah, we had to work out the best time to drop it."

"That is enough. Ten points from Gryffindor for possessing and dropping a Dung-bomb and ten more each for saucing a teacher."


End file.
